sequel intro to never bite a boy on the first date
by Vlad.D-lover98
Summary: i wrote a sequel intro to never bite a boy on the first date and its starts with kira and daniel kissing so dont get confused by "me and daniel broke apart" this is just so nobody gets confused.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own never bite a boy on the first date, I just own the characters of my own making (if there are any, :P)**

**So anyway here it goes and please R&R xx**

'**I guess some things about being a vampire aren't that bad after all'**

**THE END**

**(start of fan fiction)**

**KIRA POV.**

Me and Daniel broke apart and smirked at each other, we turned to see Wilhelm giving us a disapproving look and I just laughed and said "What? He is a vampire" Wilhelm narrowed his eyes and studied me accusingly and then his face softened and he just shrugged turned into a bat and flew off.

"Well I think that means he is okay with us" laughed Daniel.

"I think your right there" I chuckled.

"KIRA NOVEMBER!" a new voice yelled. I turned and saw Crystal and Bert standing there hand in hand, they used their vampire speed to be in front of us within 3 seconds, Crystal looked over my shoulder at Daniel and then said to me "Well aren't you going to introduce us?"

I just sat there shocked and then as I chuckled I said "Well yes, Crystal this is Daniel, Daniel this is Crystal."

"Pleased to meet you, Daniel" Crystal chirped.

"Pleased to meet you too Crystal" Daniel laughed.

"Anyway kira we better go, I wanna see Olympia and Wilhelm put Zach in his coffin with a feeding tube." Crystal said with a slight smile on her face.

"I wanna see that too" I laughed "bye babe" I kissed Daniel on the cheek and he blushed as much as vampire could. And he said "bye babe" he kissed me and when I kissed him back he smirked against my lips.

I skipped off behind Crystal and Bert just as Daniel sped off and I got there in just enough time to see Olympia shove Zach into the boot of the car with tape over his mouth and his hands tied behind his back and just sat there and laughed the whole way home and I could feel Zach's death glare from in the boot. Wilhelm looked at me through the mirror (even thought we don't have reflections he could see it was me because of my dyed hair, and my multiple piercings) like I was absolutely crazy but Olympia and Crystal laughed along with me whereas Bert's laugh was more of a silent chuckle.

We got home and prepared Zach's little burial and then we went to bed laughing while Zach was locked in a coffin in between Olympia and Wilhelm.

I must say it was one of the most romantic/weird nights of my life but I absolutely loved it especially now I didn't have spend time with Zach I could just spend all of my time with Daniel.

Nobody's POV:

Little did any of them know that Milo was standing near the school watching them in shock.

"k-k-kira is a .. a .. a vampire?" he stuttered in shock.

**DUN…DUN…DUNNNNN! Please rate and review and then I will continue this story if I don't get at least 5 reviews I will discontinue the story, sorry I advance for those who liked this story and I will continue it if you ask so because I would definitely like to. **

**Thank you xx**

**Signed: ****Vlad.D-lover98**


	2. OH CRAP MILO!

**YAY! Sorry I haven't updated this story but my others have been more popular xx This scene from Milo and Daniels pov are from the middle of the scene.**

**Sorry again if you like this story xx**

**Signed: Vlad.D-lover98 xx**

**MILO'S POV! **

" K-k-kira is a .. a ..a vampire? I stuttered in shock.

I watched her get into a car with four others 'they must be vampires as well' he thought to myself 'but what about Zach, I'm not sure about him but he never does sport and doesn't go out it the sun much so probably but why is he in the boot?'

I watched the car drive away and slowly I walked back to school 'this is so not fair!' I thought to myself, I was finally starting to like a girl and she turns out to be my mortal enemy….. A vampire.

**Daniels POV!**

I looked into kira's and I knew she was my mate and by the look on her face she knew it too. I just smiled, and I just thought to myself '_I love this girl so much'_ she smirked at me like she had read my thoughts '_I love you too Daniel' _I heard kira's voice in my head… wait what? Kira's voice?!

"Daniel I have never told anyone but that is my power I can hear peoples thoughts and I can tell thoughts into their minds also" she explained, '_is she telling the truth she really loves me?' _"yes Daniel I really do. I have to go" she kissed my cheek and ran off to her family.

As I walked away I smiled to myself, I cannot believe myself, this gorgeous girl is actually mine…

**Kira's POV**

I could feel Zach's glare on my back through the back of the boot, through out this I just laughed to myself. I still couldn't believe that Daniel loves me as much as I do him that's just amazing.

When we were at home and I had watched Olympia and Wilhelm stuff Zach into a coffin with a tube for feeding. I ran up to my room and jumped into my bed and started to fall asleep dreaming of my gorgeous prince, my Daniel. I happily hummed to myself and I soon slipped away into the dreamland.

I could here my alarm going off and I just jumped out of bed as I remembered something. My last words before I ran out of the house were "OH SHIT! MILO!"

**Sorry if these chapters are short but I really can't help that I have tons of coursework to do so sorry in advance for next time.**

**Signed: Vlad.D-lover98**


	3. I know Kira

**KIRA POV!**

I ran to the door in shock and then I heard a giggle from behind me, I swished around as fast as my vampire senses could make me and a realised it was Crystal and I glared at her as she continued to giggle in front of me, "what?" I asked irritably, she looked down at my outfit as she bit her lip trying not to laugh again, slowly I looked down and squealed awkwardly as I realised I was still in my boy shorts and crop top, I ran back up the stairs and threw on the first thing I saw which happened to be my favourite McFly t-shirt and my skinny jeans with rips in the knees and also my red high tops. I grabbed my back pack and ran out of the door I shoved it in the back seat and drove at top speed towards Milo's house as he was just walking out of the door "hey Milo, want a lift?" I called over my shoulder, silently he glared at my sun glasses as I pulled them out of the glove compartment and put them on before pulling the partial sunroof down from the car.

He didn't say anything as he stomped towards the car mumbling to himself I couldn't even tell what he was saying (and that's something considering I'm a vampire) he jumped into the car without even bothering to use the door _**'**__**well that was rude**__**'**___I thought to myself. We drove to school without any conversation and only the small radio playing mutely in the background, _**'**__**has he heard something, he liked me yesterday?' **_I was getting suspicious… yeah I know he's a slayer but he can't know anything right…

"Is something wrong Milo?" I asked cautiously. He looked to be in a war with himself, he eyes flicking back and forth between me and his hands that were fidgeting.

He looked like he was finally going to say something.

"How are you and Daniel?" he asked me sadly and that's when I remembered that he had a crush on me, I started to stuttered and choke on my words, "you looked happy… yesterday, I mean" he said suddenly. "I didn't mean to pry but I had heard something about the murder and I thought I would find something" he whispered.

"How much do you know, Milo?" I asked wearily, I was hoping that he didn't know anything but this was Milo - the Vampire Slayer - its not like he wouldn't know anything that he needed to. He started to mouth words but I couldn't see what he wanted to say.

"I know you're a …. a Vampire, Kira" he whispered honestly. Well Crap, the almightily slayer knows I'm a Vampire, this is going to get complicated… lets just hope that he likes me enough to NOT try and slay me. Well lets hope so anyway… or Daniel, OH CRAP DANIEL!

"Look I know this is going to sound pathetic but please don't hurt my family…" I started, he looked at me surprised "and don't hurt Daniel, please I…. I love him" he frowned openly, I started to quietly sob. "We don't hurt Humans, you know" I stated, he looked at me questioningly "we get the blood from hospitals, its donated" he looked at me like I had electrocuted him, I guess he didn't expect that. Well being a slayer he would have been taught that all Vampires are evil creatures that suck the life blood of humans. "We're not all evil you know" I stated chuckling quietly.

**MILO POV**

When she said all that, I was shocked beyond belief. I had been taught that all Vampires were evil and that they needed to be wiped off the face of the earth. But Kira, I knew she would never do anything wrong, even if she was a Vampire and she was with Daniel…. Who is also a Vampire!

"Its okay Kira, I wasn't going to tell anyone, I know you wouldn't hurt anyone, I'm just not so sure about the rest of them" I replied, she nodded, she understood but I would try and be civil… for her.

She turned to look at me and said calmly, "Look, I do love you Milo but I'm not IN love with you, I love you like a brother please understand that." I smiled slightly at her, I knew she didn't like me that way but I couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like.

"Its alright Kira, I know you didn't like me that way, I saw you with Daniel a few weeks back" she sighed, in a relived but sad way. I stared at her curiously maybe she didn't mean to be caught but I know she was grateful that she was, she didn't want to live a lie and neither did I which is why I told her that I knew, I couldn't keep it from her and see her everyday, it would be too hard for me.

This was when I realised we had got to school, we got out of the car and went off to our forms and classes.

**Look people can you read this, I only have one follower for this story so I have been concentrating on my more popular ones but I loved the book and I would love to keep writing this but I'm not going to if only one person reads it…**

**THANKS TO THAT ONE PERSON! YOU ROCK! ****J **

**Signed: Vlad.D-lover98**


End file.
